


Tiles and Shampoo

by MapleLeafLover



Series: Canada is HUGE! [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Cussing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Swearing, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafLover/pseuds/MapleLeafLover
Summary: The NA twins take a shower together. America wants to get fucked up against the shower wall.





	Tiles and Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes sibling incest, yaoi, swearing/cussing, and smut.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hetalia.

Canada had to coax America out of bed to take a morning shower. They needed to get clean after having sex last night and less than a hour ago. America groaned, not wanting to get out from under the warm blankets. Canada had sighed and made a deal with him that they would take a shower together if he took a shower now.

America was eager to get out of bed then, whispering about a "sex fantasy". Canada, fortunately, had not heard and continued to gather the bed sheets and blankets. He looked down at the large puddles of drying semen, a mix of both his and America's. Mainly Canada's. He blushed, just remembering the events embarrassed him. Heaving the messy cloth over to the laundry room, he set them to be cleaned at once.

Canada entered the bathroom to the sound of the shower already running. He could see the faint outline of his brother already washing his hair. He smiled and removed his glasses, setting them next to his twin's, before entering the shower himself. America looked at Canada and grinned. He wrapped his arms around the Canadian's neck and gave him a big smooch on the lips. "Hey, sexy." Canada blushed at the small flirtatious forwardness. He settled his hands on the American's hips.

"Bonjour. Is the water hot enough for you?" America nodded, kissing his twin's neck. He pulled him underneath the falling water, nestling his back against the younger nation's chest. He grabbed Canada's arms and wrapped them around his waist. They stood like that for a while before Canada eventually moved his arms, America whining from the loss, to grab the shampoo and applying it to his hair. He rubbed at the gold-orange locks, soaking them with the cinnamon and maple scented soapy liquid.

America took his time to grab the body wash from the side and look at it. He stole a glance at his younger brother and smirked, watching as Canada finished washing the soap out of his hair. 

Once Canada was done, America stepped in front of him and pressed his back to his reflection's chest once more.  
"I've always wanted to have sex in a shower, being pounded by a thick cock like yours." Canada spluttered at his brother's sudden comment. He winced as America grinded his ass against Canada's crotch. "Come on. It'll be fun, I promise."

"A-Alfred! We just did it almost 45 minutes ago! Aren't you sore?" America shook his head, laughing.

"Fuck no, bro! We've got that nation super stamina thing! Besides, that was just the second time today. We should totally fuck at least, like, ten times a day now! At least!" Canada's jaw dropped.

"10 times a da..?" A light tint of pink grew on his shoulders. "America, that's too much! We've already done it two times in the past 8 hours! You want to do it eight more times in the next 16?! We'd have to at least do it once every two hours!" His voice was soft and filled with confusion and shock. "You won't be able to walk for days, maybe weeks! Maybe even months!" America laughed as he grabbed Canada's hand, pulling it down to his half-erect member and making the pale fingers wrap around it.

"Okay, maybe not ten times a day, but we should still fuck a lot. I'm counting on you to fuck me almost everyday, ya know!" Canada held back a whine as America moved his hand up and down on the hardening length. He bit his lip as he eventually started to move his hand on his own accord now, pumping his fist around his brother's cock. America let out a moan as he thrusted into his brother's hand and rocking back against the large cock that started getting hot. "Nnh! Fuck."

Canada continued to work on America's member, pumping fast. He involuntarily bucked slightly at the feeling of his brother's ass rubbing against his crotch, causing the American to slip forward a bit and laugh. "Whoa! Easy, bro. We're standing on wet tiles slathered in soap, remember? I don't wanna fall on my ass. … Unless it lets me fall on your dick." He gave a smug grin. Canada blushed again.

"S-Sorry." He watched as America grabbed the bottle of body wash from the shower rack. The American squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers and rubbed them together a bit before reaching down to his entrance, circling around the pink hole. Canada watched with slightly widened eyes as America's fingers breached the ring of muscles. All three of them at once.

"A-Ah!" The southern nation let out a sudden gasp. He dug his fingers in, stretching and pushing at the warm walls. "M-Matt!" He moaned slightly as he continued to cover the muscles in the lukewarm lubricant. "Fuck me against the wall~" Canada squeaked a bit as his brother ordered for the younger one to fuck him.

"H-How? The floor's slippery, so…" America panted as he prepped himself faster, stretching his hole nice and wide for the absolute monster that was his brother's cock that was now his to enjoy alone. He moaned as he imagined of all the things Canada could make America do with that wonderful, thick log of Canadian meat.

"Just hold me. Like, hold onto my legs and fuck me up against the wall, bro!" America removed his fingers and turned back to his reflection. A lazy smile on his face. His hands grabbed onto the Artic nation's shoulders and jumped up, wrapping his legs around the pale muscular waist. He held on as strong hands grabbed his thighs instinctually, helping him balance on the body beneath him.

"There. Just hold me up like this and pound your dick into me, dude." An amused expression drew itself on America's face at the sight of his brother's reaction. Canada had been blushing terribly, embarrassment a clear indicator of said blush.

Alfred wrapped his arms behind his brother's neck as he felt his back press against wet, warm tiles. He sighed happily as he felt soft lips travel around his neck, placing gentle kisses. "You're so sweet, Matt." He placed a hand in Matthew's wet, strawberry blonde locks and pulled his fingers through them gently. He placed his nose on top of the head and breathed in the scent of the washed hair. "And you smell nice too." Canada let out a small chuckle to that and continued to trail tender kisses along America's torso.

"I love you, Al." A soft smile made its way on the American's lips. He pulled his twin's head up and kissed him with a soft passion.

"I love you too, Mattie." They gazed into each other's eyes, breath swirling with the steam of the shower. "Matthew. You're so beautiful, you know that?" The blush on the younger nation's cheeks turned darker. "I love your eyes. I love your muscles. Your hair, your face, your hands, your cock. God, your cock! But I love you. I love _you_ , Matthew." He kissed his brother again. Their tongues danced around each other, the flavors of passion and desire sparking amongst their taste buds. America moaned as his reflection bit his lip, sucking it. "Matt… Please! I need you inside me. I want you to fill me up with your giant cock."

Canada bit his lip, holding a moan back. The words spilling from his brother's mouth being shot straight to his groin. He swallowed heavily and reached for his growing member, giving it a few tugs for extra measure. He reached for the body wash and applied an appreciated amount on his hot member, slathering it up and down.

America watched his brother's hand with a happy grin. "You're so big, Matt. I'm surprised that you haven't torn my ass in two yet." He pulled the head of his twin closer to his, kissing the plump lips once again. "You're gonna fuck me good, right?" He snickered as he watched Canada nod. "Good. Now…" He licked at his reflection's neck and sucked on it heavily. He hummed as he felt Canada moan underneath his lips. He placed his mouth near his twin's ear and nibbled it, speaking sensually. "Fuck me hard and fast. Just the way I like it~"

Canada began to pant and nodded as his brother bit his ear before pulling away. He had a smug grin on his face. Canada gripped his leaking, lubed erection and lined it up with America's twitching hole.

The twins groaned as the thick cock slipped right past the ring of muscle and all the way into the blue eyed nation. America had gripped onto his brother's back, nails digging into the flesh. "M-Matt! Fuck!" He panted, his walls clenching around the large protrusion inside of him. "So big! _Shit!_ Just - mah! - fuck me! Please, Mattie!"

Canada happily obliged to his brother's demands and started up a slow steady rhythm of thrusts, starting to fill the tight hole carefully. America gasped and moaned, still clutching onto the pale flesh. He cried out as the heat increased throughout his body each time his twin's hard dick pushed farther into him. "Oh, fuck!! Yes, yes, yes! Fuck yes! Faster! Matt, please! Gah! Ah! Deeper! Please!" He leaned forward, biting into the younger nation's neck. A loud moan escaped the larger nation as teeth sunk into the sensitive flesh.

"A-Alfred! V-Vous êtes si _serré_ ~" America moaned loudly as he heard his twin's words hit his ears. He purposefully clenched and unclenched around his brother's cock, sighing and gasping in pleasure. "So beautiful, Alfred. Ah! So amazing. Oh, maple. You suck me right in~" America couldn't help thrusting his hips down against his brother's. He groaned aloud as he felt his hot cock brush against Canada's stomach. He loved the feeling of the wet, muscled flesh press against his leaking member.

"Matt, touch me! Touch me, please!" He gasped aloud as he felt a soft hand wrap around his erection, pumping fast and hard. America's grip on his brother's back tightened, causing his nails to scratch the pale flesh beneath them. Canada groaned and thrusted faster up into his twin.

The sound of flesh slapping against each other filled the bathroom, along with the cries and moans of the occupants of the shower.  
It didn't take long before the huge cock inside America hit the special spot in his walls, dead center. America yelled in ecstasy, "M-Mattie!~ Ngh! There! Yes, there! Again, again! Ah!"

Canada continued to ram into his brother. Their moans and cries syncing up as the heat increased in the room. America felt lighting shoot across his body as his prostate was rammed into, pounding fast and hard. He loved it! Oh, he loved this! He loved Matthew, so much! He never wanted it to end. He never wanted Canada to stop fucking him. He loved this feeling. The feeling of completeness and the closeness of the bond that he and his brother shared now. It was their own special little thing now.

America had to admit. He only wanted to get into the Canadian's pants, but now… things were different. America could see much more clearly now.

America loved Canada.

Alfred loved Matthew.

Canada loved America.

Matthew loved Alfred.

America hoped that would never change. Ever.

"A-Ah! M-Matt! I'm close! S-So close! G-Gah! Oh!" America started to thrust his hips down in rhythm with his brother's. They gasped loudly and held onto each other tighter as they continued to fuck each other, rough and passionate. "Matt! I'm- Oh, fuck! I'm gonna cum! Yes! O-Oh! Mattie!~ _Sh-Shit_! C-Cumming! Cumming!~"

"M-Me too! Ah! A-Al!~" Their thrusts became desperate, erratic. They both smashed their mouths together again, taking in the flavors and breaths of their counterpart. Tongues twirled and slathered each other in foreign saliva, their lips becoming bruised and plump from the rough kiss.

Eventually, the pleasure overrode their systems and they both cried out each other's name as they both reached their climaxes together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part 3 of my Canada is HUGE series. Please let me know how it went. Please let me know if there are any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Translations:  
> 1\. Bonjour. = Hello.  
> 2\. Vous êtes si serré. = You are so tight.
> 
> French speakers/writers, please let me know if I messed up any translations. Thank you so very much!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
